winthierfandomcom-20200213-history
Home System
The home system allows you to set a number of home locations which you can later revisit. You have one default home, which you can visit any time free of charge, and several named homes, which cost 5 Kitty Coins per visit. You can invite people to individual homes, or even make one of your homes accessible to the public. Visiting a home you've been invited to costs 10 Kitty Coins. Commands Our home system comes with a command interface, but all you need to remember is the command for the main menu, /Homes, which will give you a list of all your other options, which you can click. Main Menu * /Homes - Open the Homes Main Menu. All commands can be clicked on. Basic Usage *'/SetHome Name' - Set your default or named home. This will overwrite an existing home with the same name. *'/Home Name' - Visit your default or named home. Visiting a named home costs 5c. *'/InviteHome Home' - Invite someone to your home. Using '*' instead of a name makes the home public. *'/DeleteHome ' - Delete a named home. Lists You can list the homes you are invited to visit as well as the people you have invited to visit any of your homes. Both lists come with an edit button. Clicking it will give you a list view with delete buttons. Click them to retract a home invite to another player, or forget about an invitation you received from someone, respectively. *'/ListHomes' - View a list of your homes. Click any of them to visit. * /ListInvites - View a lists of homes you have been invited to. The list will show you player names. Clicking the name will list their homes they invited you to. Click the home to visit it. Doing so will cost 10 Kitty Coins. *'/ListMyInvites' - List the people you have invited to each of your homes. Using your homes To use your own default home, use /SetHome to set it and /Home to visit. All of this is free of charge. Usually, you would set these at your main base as it is the place you will visit frequently. /sethome /home If you would like to store additional locations, there are named homes. Setting a named home is free. Going there costs 5 Kitty Coins. In this example, you would set and visit a home named "mine". /sethome mine /home mine ''(5 Kitty Coins)'' If you run out of free slots, you can delete a named home again. /DeleteHome mine To get an idea of how many homes you have set and what their names are, type /listhomes. /ListHomes In your homes list you can also click on a home to visit it. Inviting people Inviting other people to your homes is easy and free of charge. For example, this is how you would invite Notch to come and visit your default home, assuming it exists. /InviteHome Notch If your friend is online, they will be notified that they were invited and can follow the invitation by clicking in chat. To find the invite later, they can simply list all invites. /ListInvites They will find your name on their list and click it. Their default list will appear, which they can simply click to visit. Doing so will cost them 10 Kitty Coins. Invite to named home Let's look at an example with a named home. You need to supply the name of your friend first, then the name of your home. /'SetHome castle' /InviteHome Notch castle Your friend would perform the exact same steps detailed above. Type /ListInvites, find your name on the list, then find the named invite. And of course, if they are online while you invited them, they will already have a clickable notification on their screen, no searching required. Retracting an invite is even easier than making one. Just get the list of invited people, then hit the edit button. /'ListMyInvites' Public invite Sometimes it can be useful to grant every person on the server access to your home, say if you made a farm you want people to use. Sending out a public invite can be done as follows. /SetHome farm /InviteHome * farm Your home will show up on everyone's /ListInvites like any other home. The same goes for /ListMyInvites and how you can retract it. Restrictions *You cannot set a home in a location where you can't build, such as within another player's claim who hasn't trusted you. *You cannot visit any homes while riding a vehicle, such as a minecart or horse. * You cannot set a home in the resource world. Home System on Creative On the Creative server, you can use the home system as explained above. There are a couple of differences: *You can set up to 10 named homes in addition to your default home, regardless of your rank. *Using homes is always free and doesn't cost any in game money. Category:Winthier Category:Creative Category:Server Features